


Bus Line Love

by WilSon1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bus, Chivalry isn't dead, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Don't know how to tag well, Everyone should read, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magic Fingers, Mentions of past abuse, Nervousness, Really cute story, Sexual Content, Spooning, Swearing, Top Harry, United States, falling, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilSon1D/pseuds/WilSon1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis both attend the same college and commute by bus to campus. When the bus is packed one day and Louis falls over, what comes of the unexpected occurrence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Line Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in mind for a long time and had started writing this probably about a a year ago, and am just now finishing it. I used to commute to college by bus and that's where I wrote a lot of this story! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate some feedback.
> 
> p.s. I apologize for the tense change...I tend to have trouble staying in all past or all present tense! Hopefully that doesn't bother anyone. :) Also, I didn't read through this fully, so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> p.p.s. I do not own Louis or Harry...although, a girl can hope right ;) Also, Larry may (or may not) be real. Nonetheless, this is all FICTION. 
> 
> p.p.p.s. This takes place in the US somewhere. Not sure where, but it's in the US. Sorry if you were hoping they were in the UK...  
> ENJOY. xx

Harry and Louis are both attending college in the US and commute to school on the same bus line everyday. When the bus is packed one day and Louis has to stand, he ends up standing by Harry near the back of the bus. They've never officially met, but have noticed each other on the bus everyday. 

 

When the bus stops abruptly, Louis falls over and happens to land in Harry's lap. Louis starts to apologize profusely, extremely embarrassed by the situation. Harry just says, "I was wondering how long it would take to get you to fall for me." 

 

Louis doesn't know what to say. He's never been speechless before but he is now. He blushes and tries moving from the lap he's on to cover it up. Harry notices but doesn't want the boy to move. 

 

"You can stay if you'd like to sit rather than stand until we get to school." 

 

"I'm..." Louis starts to say but he is still having trouble forming full sentences in his mind, let alone actually letting full words fall from his lips. 

 

"I've noticed you these past few weeks. You go to the University yeah?" Louis could only nod, still flustered. After a minute, Louis still hadn't gotten up. "Staying seated then?" His cheeks became redder but he didn't move. So Harry slid his arms to cradle Louis' body in case of further abrupt stops. 

 

"I'm Harry by the way." his deep voice gave Louis chills. 

 

"Louis." he was able to say, adding a little, "with an 's'" before he decided he shouldn't say anything else. They sat in silence for a while, Louis biting his lip and looking out the window trying to ignore the other people on the bus that were most likely staring at him. Harry was gazing at Louis as he focused on the passing cars. 

 

"Do I make you nervous?" Harry asked. Louis felt his cheeks heating up and felt Harry's hands tightened around him as the bus jerked again. 

 

"Yes..." Louis said quietly but Harry heard him. He would strain to hear whatever came out of Louis' mouth, as his lips were perfect. And although he's heard about 2 words, his voice was pure velvet: beautiful and something he could listen to for hours. 

 

"Don't be, I'm just a guy that finds you extremely attractive and I'd like to get to know you more."

 

"And that's supposed to make me not nervous?" Louis asked with a small but beautiful smile, eyes locking on Harry's. Harry intakes a short breath as he sees the intense blue looking into his own green orbs. 

 

"What?" Louis asks, hearing his gasping breath and fearing he's done something wrong. 

 

"Nothing, it's just...you have the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I didn't notice them from across the bus, but now up close..." 

 

"You've been watching me?" Louis gulped at his own words, even though Harry had already told him that he had noticed him before. 

 

"Not in a creepy stalker way, just a 'I can't believe I can't get up the courage to talk to this guy that I've fancied since the first time I saw him' kind of way. " Harry said. They hadn't even noticed that they were at their stop, the last stop, when the bus driver's voice rang over the intercom. 

 

"You boys gettin' off anytime soon? I got another route I gotta start." Louis practically jumped from Harry's lap, grabbing his bag and running off the bus with a quick and polite thank you thrown over his shoulder. Harry followed with a flourish, wanting to catch up to the guy that infatuated him. Now that he had started talking to him, he didn't want to stop.

 

"Louis!" Harry yelled from some feet away. Louis turned and saw Harry trailing behind him. He smiled sheepishly, realizing it might've looked like he was trying to escape. Deep down he was. He had noticed the curly haired lad for weeks and felt a pull inside of himself every time he walked past him to get to a seat. His body and mind were attracted to him but like Harry, he hadn't been able to even say hello. He had been petrified when the bus swerved and when he felt a warm body beneath his bum, he knew that he was fucked. When he looked up to see that gorgeous face he dreamt about almost every night, he wasn't sure if the world was trying to mess with him or if it was fate trying to help him out. He realized he hadn't spoken when Harry's hand landed on his arm and he jumped in fright. 

 

"Sorry. You weren't listening to me..."

 

Louis took a deep breath before speaking. "No, I'm sorry. I've...I'm not good at this..."

 

"At what? Talking?" Harry said chuckling slightly. 

 

"Yes...not talking in general, but talking to hot guys that are way out of my league." Louis finished with his cheeks turning pink again, which was becoming a common occurrence for him. Harry didn't say anything at first, just making Louis feel more self-conscious. 

 

"Me, out of your league? You're joking right?" Harry chuckled breathlessly.

 

"No, I'm not joking..." 

 

"Well, believe me when I say that you are the one that is way out of my league." Louis laughed out loud at Harry's words. Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the infectious laugh that tore from inside of the smaller boy. When they stopped laughing, Louis looked at his watch. 

 

"I have to get to class soon..." Louis said. He really wished he didn't have to leave though since he was actually enjoying this time with Harry. 

 

"Oh, okay" Harry said with a disappointed tone and Louis smiled internally. He could sense that Harry was feeling the same way about leaving, so Louis took a chance. 

 

"Um, when's your last class for the day?" 

 

"I'm done at 4..." Harry says curiously.

 

"Me too! Would you...maybe would you want to, um. We could go get di-dinner or a dr-drink or something?" Louis said. "Only if you want to," he added hurriedly at the end. 

 

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry said. Louis blushes under Harry's stare. " I'll meet you back here after 4?" 

 

"Okay, sounds good." Louis smiles at Harry and turns to walk to his first class. For the rest of the day he's unable to wipe the smile from his face. 

 

When 4:30 rolls around and Harry hasn't shown up yet, Louis is close to leaving. He tried; he asked him out and he got stood up. Not much else to it. He stood from the bench, grabbing his bag and walked closer to the bus stop where he would catch the bus home.

 

He plugged his headphones in and tried to block out the feeling of rejection running through his veins. He saw his bus coming down the street, so he pulls his bus pass out of his bag and drops it when a hand clasps him on the shoulder roughly. He looks up startled and sees Harry. His curls are a mess and he looks terribly out of breath. 

 

"Lou! G-glad I caught you" Harry closes his eyes briefly and Louis notices him taking a deep breath to trying calming his lungs that must be screaming at him. Louis pulls his water bottle out of his bag and hands it to Harry, who gives him a grateful look and chugs half of the bottle. Louis chuckles at him and Harry narrows his eyes playfully for a second before smirking around the lip of the bottle. 

 

"Hey! Save some for me why don't you." Louis said loudly. Harry pulls the bottle away with a guilty look. 

 

"Sorry." Harry says before handing it back to Louis. He takes a log sip and tries not to think about the fact that he's drinking in the same place that Harry's lips were just touching. He internally slaps himself for his thoughts. 

 

"Sorry I'm so late. I had a test that ran way over and I was worried I was going to give you the impression that I didn't want to go out with you, because I really do." Louis smiled at Harry's sweet words. 

 

"I did for a second..."

 

"Shit, no. I really want to go out with you Lou. Like I've never wanted anything more." 

 

"Okay." Louis says and blushes at the nickname while showing a small smile to Harry. 

 

"So, where do you want to go? Are we getting dinner or drinks?" Harry asks. 

 

"Well, since it's Friday I was thinking both?" Louis asks. Harry's smile grows and he nods his head. 

 

"Perfect."

 

They decided it would be easier to take the bus back to Harry's place so he could drive to dinner. They hopped on the bus and chatted about their respective days before getting to Harry's stop which turned out to be only a couple after Louis' (meaning a couple _before_ his when going in the opposite direction, toward school). 

 

"We live pretty close to each other..." Louis said mostly to himself. Harry just smiles. "Nice car" Louis breathes out as he sees the car Harry points out. 

 

"Thank you. So do you want to stop at your place for anything before we go?" 

 

"Depends on where we're going. If you want to go to a fancy-schmancy place...then I need to go change." Louis says looking down at the outfit he's wearing: skinny jeans rolled at the ankles, toms, and a plain t-shirt.

 

"I think you look good. Like really good." Harry says biting his lip and taking a good few seconds to look Louis up and down for about the hundredth time since he first saw him. Louis felt his breathing speed up at the look Harry was giving him and a heat started to pool in his belly. He knew that if they didn't leave to go eat right now, it might end up with Louis wrapped around Harry in just a couple minutes. He was getting turned on by the heated look and by how hot Harry was just standing there. 

 

"You look perfect, Harry. So I think we need to leave before we end up in your apartment..." Louis says boldly and Harry smirks at his boldness. Louis hasn't been this forward all day, seeing as he's been rather shy and nervous. But seeing Harry gawking at him this way, it was doing something to him that he couldn't hold back. 

 

"Jesus Lou. I want to just ravish you right now..." Harry now says boldly. Louis' mouth drops open a bit in shock, but he's getting close to giving in. They're just standing there staring at each other for a minute until Louis moves to brush by Harry to get to the car. 

 

"Maybe after dinner..." Louis says as he brushes by, hand grazing Harry's hip as he passes. Harry swallows. Now he is suddenly nervous: a rare occurrence. He just wants to get through dinner to see where exactly tonight might go. 

 

The drive to the restaurant is mostly quiet: soft music playing while they bop their heads to the beat. When Harry pulls the car into a parking spot Louis speaks up. 

 

"You said we weren't going anywhere fancy..." Louis says nervously as he sees the restaurant they’ve pulled up to.

 

"It's not that fancy. I used to come here a lot... But you don't want to hear about that."

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Ex-boyfriend. Not really a good experience. But I promise you it's not overly fancy. My ex used to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt... So I'd say you look considerably fancier if I'm going to make a comparison."

 

"Okay. I will hurt you if we get kicked out. All I want is a pint and a burger right now." 

 

"Well, come on then. Best burgers and pints in the good old U-S-of-A."

 

"If you say so." Louis says, letting one of his signature giggles slip from his mouth, which in turn makes Harry stare at him and his mouth for a bit longer before they finally move. Harry holds the door open for him and he feels something grow deep inside. His past boyfriends hadn't done that for him and he had always been jealous of the girls that had that type of guy. Harry asked for a table for two and they were led to a quiet spot near the back. Harry actually stood behind one of the chairs and pulled it out for Louis to sit on. When he sat down Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 

"Gotta be a gentleman if I want the chance to kiss you at the end of night, yeah?" Louis nodded while Harry moved to sit down across from him. 

 

"At the rate you're going, you'll be getting much more than a kiss, Harry." Louis whispered breathily right before the waitress came over, interrupting their previous "conversation". They both ordered a pint and a burger and then had time to talk before their food came.

 

They talked about their families, about school and finally Louis asked Harry about his past relationships.

 

"You said that your last boyfriend was a bad experience. How so?" Louis asked, taking a sip of his pint and hoping the waitress came back so he could get another soon. 

 

"Well, he was kind of just an angry guy..."

 

"Wait, he didn't hit you or anything did he?" Louis asked seriously.

 

"No! No, nothing like that. He just yelled a lot about stupid shit. Always asked where I'd been, who I'd been with. Honestly I think if I had stayed with him much longer, he probably would've hit me soon. I know I can get on people's nerves."

 

"Are you trying to say that you _deserved_ to be hit?"

 

"No. I mean, I don’t know. Maybe sometimes? I know I get annoying and don't always communicate well so I wouldn't blame him if he had gotten upset."

 

"Don't say that. Nobody deserves to get hit. _Nobody_ ; not for anything."

 

"Louis...did you...?" Harry started to ask, feeling sick to his stomach, but the waitress came over with their food and new pints. Louis asked for a couple shots of vodka, 4 to be exact. He needed something stronger if he was going to start talking about his past relationships.

 

He doesn't say anything until the drinks come and he downed his two, pushing the others toward Harry who smiles partially in thanks and half in regret for even thinking of what he had been about to ask. 

 

"Okay. I needed that." Louis says after a minute.

 

"Um, thanks, Lou; for the drinks. But we can talk about something else if you want..." Harry said sweetly, and that made Louis decide to open up to him.

 

"I've been hit before, but it was only once. It was about 5 years ago. I loved this guy and he hit me because he thought I was cheating on him. I wasn't. He was the one cheating but apparently that didn't matter to him."

 

"I'm sorry Louis. Really. I shouldn't have brought it up."

 

"You didn't though, so don't apologize. I was the one that asked about your past relationships."

 

"I know. That's what you do on a first date, right? Share things with each other?"

 

"Yeah. I've never told anyone that before...well nobody outside my family. None of the guys I dated after knew. That's...that's why I don't really have the best track record with guys. I shy away and they leave because I'm not worth the effort of trying to break through those walls."

 

"Those guys are all idiots." Harry breathes out, almost a whisper that Louis strains to hear. Louis blushes and looks at his plate, eating a bite of his burger and downing half his new pint before talking again.

 

"Thanks. Even if it's not true."

 

"Don't sell yourself short. I've been eyeing you for about 6 months and from what I've noticed just from the bus rides, you're an amazing person. I can't wait to get to know you even more. If you'll allow me to that is."

 

"I'd like that, Harry." 

 

"Good. Now eat up. I want my kiss." Harry said cheekily, staring at Louis who bit his full, bottom lip at the words. 

 

Their date continued, both of them finishing their food and finishing off another beer or two each. They both felt a little buzzed but not drunk in the least. They both felt as though something awesome was going to happen tonight and they both wanted to be fully aware; be able to remember everything that happened. 

 

Harry insisted on paying for their meal, and after a bit of bickering between them, Louis finally allowed it. To say he was giddy on the inside was an understatement. He was way past giddy; he felt like he was floating and he wanted to keep this feeling alive forever. Harry drove them home, fighting the urge to grab Louis' hand over the console; worried it was just a tad bit soon for that. When Harry asked for Louis address, he drove to his apartment complex, stopped the car, and got out and to Louis' side of the car before he had the chance to blink. 

 

Harry took a chance and held his hand out for Louis to take. He smiled brightly and slid his hand into Harry's. They climbed the stairs and then Louis turned to Harry shyly.

 

"Do you want to come up for a bit?" Louis said while staring at their hands together. 

 

"If you're comfortable with that, then I'd love to." he turned and practically dragged Harry with him to the elevator, hitting ‘4’ before it moved.

 

"Just so you know, I've never done this before...asked someone to come up with me on the first date..."

 

"Good to know. I haven't gone up with someone to their apartment on a first date either." Louis just smiles and they get off the elevator when it dings and head to Louis' door. When they get inside, Louis pulls his shoes and coat off, Harry following suit, before Louis is heading to the kitchen. 

 

"Do you want another drink?"

 

"I'm all right." Harry says, biting his lip and cocking his head to the side a bit. Louis walks over to him and moves in front of him, sliding his hands down the front of Harry's shirt to smooth it out. 

 

"So, you think you deserve that kiss?" Louis says teasingly.

 

"Oh, I think so." Harry replies, tongue gliding out to slide over his bottom lip. The movement is almost seducing Louis into submission, even though he had already decided Harry was worthy of at least a kiss. Louis slides his hands up Harry's chest and around his neck. He taps his fingers lightly against the base of Harry's skull and licks his lips, looking at Harry's full lips in desire. Louis closes the gap almost fully, lips only a hairsbreadth away from Harry's. 

 

"You totally deserve it" Louis whispers before pressing his lips to the full ones of Harry, who presses back eagerly. It starts off slowly, just soft pressing of their lips together, and then Louis opens his mouth barely, just testing the waters a bit. Before he knows it, Harry's tongue is pressed to the small opening and sliding Louis' lips open wider so his tongue slides against Louis' own. Louis can't help but groan at the turn in the first sweet kiss. It is much more heated; the desire can just be felt in the connection of their lips. Louis pulls away after their tongues are battling for quite some time. 

 

"Is that enough ‘payment’ for the date?" Louis whispers against Harry's lips. 

 

"What do you think?" Harry whispers before capturing his lips again in a steamy kiss that almost makes Louis' toes curl. Harry pulls away before pushing against Louis until he is against the nearest wall, then kisses across his jaw and down his neck. 

 

"Harry." Louis moans out as Harry turns his kisses into love bites. 

 

"If someone would've told me this was how my night was going to end, I wouldn't have believed them. But god, this is like a dream. I've wanted you for so long, Louis." 

 

"You can have me." Louis whimpers as Harry bites a little harder.

 

"Good. I intend on taking you as my own tonight. Marking you so everyone at school knows that you're taken by someone." Louis grasps at Harry's shirt, scrabbling at the back trying to pull it up his body. Harry pulls away after a particularly harsh bite to Louis' neck and pulls his shirt off, casually dropping it to the floor. Pushing Louis' shirt up slowly he presses hot, wet kisses to every new inch of exposed skin. Louis has never felt anything like this before. His previous boyfriends were never like this. The last boyfriend, or the only ‘boyfriend’ that he could count really, was the one that hit Louis, blaming him for cheating on him when in actuality Louis had never even kissed another boy at that time. His ex had known that too, but apparently it hadn't mattered. Apparently he was a cheater anyway. Every time Louis and his ex were making out, Louis always felt like there was something missing.

 

 _Harry_.

 

Harry was what was missing. Right now, Harry almost had Louis to the point of begging and that wasn't something Louis would admit easily; at least not in any other situation or with any other person.

 

“Harry, can we…” Louis starts to ask before Harry is pressing his lips to his own once more. Louis groans into Harry’s mouth.

 

“Can we, what, Lou?” Harry smirks at him, rubbing circles into Louis’ hips with his thumbs.

 

“Can we go to the be-bedroom? Please?” Louis finishes and he notices Harry’s throat bob, like he’s just swallowed hard. Harry could admit that even though he suggested ‘taking’ Louis as his own, and marking him up, he was nervous to do so. Louis was…perfect. Whatever ‘this’ was going to turn into, it was all new. Harry didn’t want to rush things, or do anything that might screw things up too soon.

 

“It’s not too soon to be doing this?” Harry asks quietly, fingers halting on Louis’ hips. Louis looks into Harry’s eyes, seeing slight hesitation in them, knowing his eyes probably hold the same hesitation.

 

“I’m…” Louis starts, mouth becoming drier than it already is. “I’m nervous, too. But I…I really like you, Harry. I’m extremely attracted to you. I feel comfortable with you. More than I have in the past. If you want to just make out on my couch…we can do that. Whatever you’re comfortable with, I’ll be okay with.”

 

“Let’s move this to the couch then. We can see where things go.” Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek quickly before linking their fingers together and guiding him to the couch on the other side of the room. Once seated, they turn toward each other, knees pressed together, lips coming together once more. Louis runs his hands over Harry’s broad shoulders and down his arms. It’s only a few minutes before Louis needs to be closer to Harry. He pushes at Harry’s shoulders so his back is against the back of the couch, and Louis moves to straddle his hips. With the new angle, their groins press together just as their lips collide again, tongues tangling. Moans escape both of their mouths as Harry’s hands slide along Louis’ ass and Louis slide into Harry’s curls, tugging on them slightly. Their hips aren’t really moving, just tightly pressed together, and it feels better than anything Louis has ever felt. They’re both only in their jeans, Louis moving a hand down to anchor himself, placing his small hand on Harry’s thigh. Harry’s legs spread a little more at the touch and their groins slide together in a new way. Louis can’t help but detach their lips, biting his own as he struggles to keep in his ragged moans. Harry licks his lips, palming Louis ass through his jeans and staring at the beautiful sight before him.

 

“Okay. Fuck, I need you.” Louis chuckles as Harry swears, and then tightens his grip on his ass before he moves to stand up. “Where’s the bedroom?” Louis points with his finger quickly before kissing Harry’s neck as they move. “Don’t wanna drop you, Louis. Might want to stop that.” Louis just whines, continuing to place kisses on Harry’s heated skin.

 

“Don’t care. Don’t want to stop kissing you, touching you.” Louis says, tongue gliding along Harry’s collarbone slowly. Harry’s steps falter for a second and then he moves faster, through the bedroom doorway before dropping Louis softly onto the bed and climbing over his body. Their groins are pressed together again and Louis throws his head back against the comforter and moans low and long. Harry gapes at the sight, at the sound, and grinds their hips together to hear Louis’ moans over and over again.

 

“You are so fucking sexy.” Harry says as he drags his fingers down Louis’ torso, rubbing a thumb over one of his nipples as he goes. He runs his thumb over the other nipple after seeing Louis’ reaction to the first touch; Louis shivered and moaned deep in his throat, nipples hardening with each touch, back arching into the touch further.

 

“Harry. Please,” Louis groans. Harry leans forward, not really sure what Louis’ asking for, but he drags his tongue along his collarbone and down to his left nipple. Flicking his tongue against the small pink bud, Louis arches further into the touch, and Harry’s mouth covers it and sucks on it gently. Moving to the other one, he gives it the same treatment before he kisses down Louis stomach to unbutton his pants. “Mm, yes. No pants, please. You too.” Harry just pulls Louis pants off, obeying his wishes, before standing and shucking his own; Louis watches his movements as he sheds his own pants at the end of the bed. Louis can’t help but glide a hand down his own body to palm his erection through his briefs. Harry sees him do it and his mouth dries out. That is the hottest thing he’s ever seen; hopes they can do this more and more because he wouldn’t mind just watching Louis get himself off sometime. But tonight, right now, is for them to do something together. So Harry climbs back on the bed and kisses up one of Louis’ legs, sucking a love bite into his inner thigh before moving to the other leg and doing the same thing. He notices Louis still palming himself while he does it and it makes him grow harder in his own briefs, knowing that Louis is so turned on by what he’s doing.

 

“Really wish I could just watch you get yourself off right now…but I want to touch you too badly. We’ll have to save that for another time.” Harry says, sliding his own hand over Louis’ before plucking it away, and replacing it with his own; palming the hard erection beneath his hand and moaning at the way Louis body craves the touch it’s getting.

 

“Harry.” Louis moans. “Haz.” Harry kisses along his hips as his hands continues to move. “Hazza.” Harry sucks another love bite onto Louis’ right hip before a hand in his hair pulls him away from Louis’ body.

 

“What?” Harry asks, slightly dazed.

 

“I need you.” Louis whimpers, and Harry smiles, sliding up his body to kiss his lips.

 

“I need you too, baby.” Louis whimpers into his mouth, and Harry loves the sound. He can hear how desperate Louis is for him, and he loves that.

 

“I…I haven’t been with anyone in…in a long time.” Louis whispers, blushing in embarrassment, and looking to the side slightly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Harry says sweetly. “And I haven’t been with anyone in a while either.” Louis looks into Harry’s eyes then, and sees honesty there. They kiss again as Louis hands run over Harry’s skin: his chest, his abs, his shoulders, his arms, and his back. Louis moves his foot along Harry’s calf, and Harry moans at his touch. Nobody has ever really done that before, and he likes it. With Louis, he’ll like anything. Louis’ foot moves higher and Harry pushes his hips into Louis’ as Louis leg wraps around his thigh.

 

“Take me. Harry, please, take me.” Harry groans at Louis words, even though he was the one to say that earlier. He pulls away, and slides Louis’ and his own briefs down their legs, tossing them over the side of the bed before gazing at Louis’ fully naked, beautiful body. He licks his lips as he moves over Louis again, sliding their bodies together and moaning at the new sensations.

 

“Are you ready?” Harry asks. Louis nods, kissing Harry again. “Do you have stuff?” Louis nods again, reaching a hand out toward his side table, but not getting very far. Harry chuckles, kissing the corner of Louis’ mouth once before moving away from him.

 

“I’ll get it, love. Don’t strain yourself.” Harry chuckles again as Louis pouts. “Wipe that pout off your face…or I’ll do it for you.”  


“Do it for me then.” Louis says, but the pout is gone; it’s been replaced by a smirk.

 

“You said it’s been a while, so can you flip over for me? I’m gonna stretch you really well…” Harry says, voice getting deeper with each word. Louis turns over onto his stomach; dick pressed into the comforter now, rubbing in just the right way and he moans. “Don’t move those hips too much, baby. I want you to come when I’m inside of you.”

 

“I-I’ll try.”

 

“That’s all I ask. Tell me if you’re going to cum, though, okay? Want to know.” Louis nods, and feels Harry’s hands bend his left leg and moving it a little so he’s spread out a little more. “This okay?”

 

“Yeah. Feels good, so far.”

 

“Good. Tell me if it doesn’t feel good. I want it to. Really good. So I’ll change some things if it doesn’t.” Harry says, pressing a kiss to the base of Louis’ spine before covering his fingers in lube and pouring some directly down the cleft of Louis’ ass. Harry starts off by rubbing a finger against Louis’ rim, just warm up the lube and also making sure to get Louis accustomed to feeling his fingers there. Louis moans, reaching up to grab a pillow from the top of the bed and curling his arms around it, resting his head on it. He starts with his index finger, pressing slowly until it’s into the first knuckle and stopping. He pulls it out again and then presses in a little further this time. Now to the second knuckle, he repeats the process until his finger is completely embedded in Louis ass. It’s only one finger, but Louis is a mess already.

 

“Harry, please. I can take more. I _need_ more.” Harry kisses the cheek of his ass that’s closest to him, using his teeth to bite at it gently, all while pulling one finger out and starting to push two fingers in. Repeating the same process as before, embedding his fingers knuckle by knuckle until Louis is accustomed to the new girth. When Louis shifts his ass back to get Harry’s fingers in even deeper, Harry can’t help but groan himself. He moves his fingers a little faster, only two, fucking Louis faster, but still slowly. Finally he moves to three fingers. He wants to start slowly again; wants to repeat the same ‘knuckle-by-knuckle’ process, but Louis has another idea. As the three fingers press into him, Louis doesn’t do anything new. Five seconds later, Harry’s fingers are completely encased as Louis pushes his hips back, moaning lowly. Louis is the one to take control here, as he moves his hips back and forth to fuck himself on Harry’s long, lean fingers.

 

“Jesus, baby. You look so good right now.” Harry says, running his other hand along the curves of Louis’ back. Biting into his bum once more, he decides that he requires more. He needs to sheath his entire dick in Louis’ ass. He needs it. And he can tell that Louis needs it, as well. With the way Louis keeps fucking himself on his fingers, he knows what he needs, and decides it’s time to give it to him. He withdraws his fingers, and Louis hips shift back to try getting them back inside of him, whining as he feels the emptiness.

 

“Harry.” Louis whines, looking back at Harry as Harry just smiles at him, leaning down to kiss up his spine to the back of his neck. Louis twists his neck more so they can attach their lips together and Harry puts a condom on and pours a generous amount of lube on himself and on Louis’ ass again while they kiss. Louis breaks the kiss when Harry’s dick slides between the cheeks of his ass, moans loudly, ass pushing back again. Harry does this again and again for a little while, kissing over the skin of Louis’ tanned back and sliding his dick back and forth, catching on his rim every other time he slides forward. “Harry, please.”

 

“You ready for my cock, baby?” Harry says seductively in Louis ear, and Louis groans deeply.

 

“Yes. I’m so ready for you. Please, Haz.”

 

“You want me like this?” Harry asks. Louis shifts, moves his other leg up so his knees are both bent up closer to his arms, ass on display, still using the pillow to support his upper body.

 

“Like this.” Louis says, looking back at Harry again and smiling shyly while biting his lip.

 

Harry shifts so one hand is on Louis’ hip, the other is guiding his own cock to Louis slightly stretched out hole. He presses in slowly, very slowly. When he’s fully inside of Louis, Harry moans; he groans against the small of Louis’ back. Kissing the skin there softly.

 

“Oh my god. Is it supposed to feel like this?” Louis asks and Harry’s doesn’t move a muscle.

 

“Are you hurting? Did I hurt you?” Harry asks fearful.

 

“No, no. God no. It’s never…s’never felt this gooood before.” Louis moans, biting his lip roughly as he focuses on the feeling of Harry’s dick inside of him.

 

“You aren’t in pain?” Harry asks, wanting to be sure.

 

“Fuck, no. Move, Harry. Please, please, move.” Louis mutters lowly. Harry kisses Louis’ back again before starting to thrust his cock in and out of Louis’ hole. He’s in heaven right now, and he can tell the Louis is too. Louis keeps moaning low in his throat, keeps swearing like a sailor. He can’t say he’s not doing the same. He’s a moaning mess, swearing and muttering into the sweaty skin of Louis’ back.

 

“Tell me when you’re getting close. Do you want to move so I can stroke your cock?”

 

“No, no. Want to cum just from your cock. Feels good like this, rubbing against the bed. Mmm, Harry.” They continue move together, Louis moving his hips back to meet Harry’s thrusts each time. “Close. Harry I’m close. Fuck.”

 

“Me too, baby. I want you to come first though. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yeah, I can…I think I can do that.” Louis says, moaning as Harry continues to hit his prostate over and over again, his cock sliding against the softness of the bedspread he’s laying on top of. He can feel every inch of Harry’s cock as it leaves his body and then slides back inside of him. He can feel Harry’s lips on the skin of his back, the skin of his cheek brushing against his heated, sweaty skin as he lays his face against the small of his back. They are one. They are together. Louis couldn’t imagine feeling any better than he does right now, and neither can Harry. They’ve both imagined this happening for weeks now, but it’s finally happening.

 

“Fuck, Louis. You feel so fucking good.”

 

“God, Harry. I’m gonna cum. Fuck, yes. Fuck me.” Louis moans, getting louder and almost yelling because of how good he’s feeling. After a few more thrusts, Louis is cumming against the bedspread, spurting between his own body and the comforter, ass clenching around Harry’s cock. Harry moans low in his throat and he continues to thrust, working Louis through his powerful orgasm until he cums himself. After a few more slow thrusts, he stops. Breathing heavily against Louis’ sweat-soaked skin, he pulls out of Louis but doesn’t move. Louis whines high in his throat once Harry’s cock leaves his body and Harry can’t help but chuckle a little bit.

 

“Don’t laugh at me. Not now.” Louis whimpers.

 

“Not laughing at you, Lou. Well, only a little bit. Just…that was amazing.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ skin over and over again before he pulls away to throw the condom away.

 

“Come back here.” Louis whispers, and Harry turns around to see him laying on his side facing him, hair a mess, face flushed. He’s just as beautiful as he was before they had sex.

 

“Coming.”

 

“Not again. I can’t. Not right now, anyway.” Louis says with a lazy smirk on his face. Harry slides back onto the bed, gently pressing his lips to Louis’ and sliding his arms around the man he’s just slept with.

 

“I know, baby. Don’t think I could cum again for a while, either. You took a lot out of me.” Louis swats at Harry’s arm, but it’s in a gentle, more loving way.

 

“Do you have to get back? Or do you want to spend the night here…with me?” Louis says, drawing shapes onto Harry’s bare chest with his fingers and watching his own fingers as he does so. He doesn’t want to look into Harry’s eyes if he rejects his offer to stay the night.

 

“I don’t have to be back. You sure you’re okay with that? I know it’s a little fast. We just had our first date…” Harry says, not rejecting the offer but wanting to make sure that Louis really means it.

 

“Please stay. If you leave, then I might start to think that’s all you wanted from me,” Louis whispers seriously. Harry lifts his chin, smiling at him softly before pulling their faces together so they can kiss a few times.

 

“I didn’t just want sex from you, Lou. I mean, fuck…you were amazing, but that’s not all that I want. So I’m staying…which means, you’re snuggling with me.”

 

“I love snuggles.” Louis whispers shyly. Harry kisses him once more before he prods at Louis to turn onto his other side. “Ew. I just realized that we’re kind of laying in my cum…”

 

“I don’t mind. We’ll clean up in the morning.” Harry says, kissing the back of Louis’ neck and wrapping his strong arms around the other man, pulling their bodies together so they are fully aligned, head-to-toe.

 

“Okay.”

 

With Louis’ last word hanging in the air, Louis tangles his fingers with Harry’s and sighs, snuggling into the warmth that is Harry. He’s never been with someone like this before. It had all been rushed and nobody ever snuggled with him. He’s done it a few times, but the other guys never liked it; they would always get restless and then would get up, either leaving the flat completely, or just leaving Louis’ body in search of something else to occupy themselves with. But this was what Louis was looking forward to with someone who truly cared about him. Just laying together after sex, snuggling, a few kisses here and there. This was a perfect moment to him; and he couldn’t believe that it all started on the bus line.

 

The End.


End file.
